Six Episode Tags plus an Epilog
by WaltD
Summary: Fie times that Janette went to Natalie and once when Natalie went to Janette, plus an epilog


**Six Episode Tags: **

Forever Knight – The characters in Forever Knight were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. This story may be archived wherever by whomever.

.

.

**A Fate Worse than Death**

"Oh!" said Natalie, spying Janette standing on the little balcony of her apartment. "Um, uh, c- come in. Do I need to ask you that?"

"No, although it is polite to ask first," Janette replied with a beguiling smile. She said as she crossed the room to Natalie's couch, "I wanted to 'talk' to explain things about being with so many men in my past, I decided that this would be a good time. While things were fresh in your mind. It is a good time for you, no?"

"Ah, it will be sunrise shortly. Surely you don't want to, uh, stay the day," Natalie said with some trepidation, while noting how entrancing Janette could look, especially at this hour of the almost day, and what an interesting look she had in her eyes. Natalie knew that she was immune to the hypnosis, enticement, 'whammying' that vampires could produce, but she wondered if they could charm someone with personality alone.

"Come, Natalie, sit, so that I can tell you some things about my past and why ."

Natalie sat on the far end of the couch from Janette, but decided that that was rude, and one should not be rude to someone who could be as gracious as Janette. She shifted herself a bit closer, while not noticing that Janette did the same.

"Oh, my," Natalie couldn't decide if she were more thrilled or nervous sitting with Janette. Janette leaned in towards Natalie, Natalie turned her head so that Janette could whisper in her ear, Janette leaned in close and low and promptly bit Natalie on her neck. Natalie swooned feeling the thrill of surrender and its horror simultaneously.

As she passed out, she heard Janette whisper, "you won't remember this, my dear, but this is the quickest way for you to tell me things".

Natalie woke later that morning noting that the window curtains were drawn wide admitting a lot of light. Her head throbbed; she thought, "I really shouldn't have let her in . . . . But, wait. Who did I let in?" She felt tired, drained of energy.

.

.

**Stranger than Fiction**

"Oh!" said Natalie, seeing Janette out on the little balcony of her apartment. "Um, uh, c- come in. Do I need to ask you that?"

"No, although it is polite to ask first," Janette replied with a beguiling smile, "May I?" She entered the room without waiting and went to Natalie's couch, "I wanted to 'talk' to explain about the dangers you face with Nick."

Natalie found, for all that she was immune to the vocal hypnotizing charms of vampires, that she found Janette's voice smooth, soft, very easy to listen to. She listened carefully to Janette as the elegant vampire told her that about the enforcers and what could happen as one ran afoul of them." Janette took and held Natalie's hand

"Let me share some things with you: most vampires would have drained Emily without a thought. Nicola' would himself if he were not so conflicted. You need to have a better understanding of Nicola's character and the danger. Come closer"

Natalie leaned in, but didn't hear anything else. She awoke later that morning with a typically groggy, foggy memory of having dreamt about Janette. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs, but that cleared out any conscious memory of what had happened as well.

.

.

**Bad Blood**

"Hello, Natalie."

"Janette!" Natalie said as she opened her apartment door, "To what do I owe this pleasure – if that's the word?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh, please do," Natalie said only vaguely irritated".

Janette said quietly and smoothly, "I wanted to apologize for keeping Nicola' at the Raven all day. I thought he needed to reconnect with LaCroix."

Natalie shuddered a bit but nodded, in quiet agreement. Maybe Nick did need to be with his own kind to recuperate. Janette went on and on. Natalie thought it unusual that Janette would talk so much and also thought to herself how soft and soothing her voice could be.

Before she knew it, Natalie was half asleep as Janette bent down, whispering softly that Nick's future lie in being true to his vampire self. She though that sounded like a nice idea, and that Janette was so kind to come over to her place to explain things to her.

Again, the next late afternoon, Natalie awoke with a groggy hangover feeling an the remembering of an odd dream.

.

.

**Faithful Followers**

"Natalie!"

"Natalie!"

"Wha—What?" Natalie said lifting her head up from her desk in the morgue. "I'm sorry, can I help -. Janette! What are you doing here? Oh, you finished the tattoo; it's beautiful."

Janette smiled and said, "Thank you; it is pretty while it lasts."

"What are you doing here" Natalie asked, somewhat sharply.

"I wanted to tell you more about my boy, Nick – ah, Nicolas. You need to know what his character is. Even though he has refrained from humans for years now, he is, as I said, 'a wolf among poodles'. If he ever forgets himself, he would go after you."

Janette kept talking in that smooth, calming voice, a voice rather like the "voice of god" that some radio announcers have. One that simply *must* be listened to.

.

.

"Natalie!"

"Natalie!"

"Wha—What?" Natalie said lifting her head up from her desk in the morgue. "I'm sorry, Grace, I guess I haven't been sleeping all that well." She shuddered remembering a bit about Janette, but dismissed it as improbable; it had to be a dream. What would Janette be doing here in the morgue?

"Let's go to the cafeteria, Grace. I need a cup of coffee and a change of pace."

.

.

**Near Death**

Natalie went to open her front door after the doorbell had rung.

"Hello, Natalie, comment allez-vous? You are well, I trust?"

"Janette! What are you doing here? Oh, I'm sorry, come in. What's going on? Is Nick alright? He's not –

"He is fine, Natalie. The experience with that doctor's strange device, did not, ultimately, kill him, though it was close. I'm surprised you let him get near it, my dear."

"I didn't. He took it upon himself. I'm sure that as long as you've know him, you've known that he could be impetuous." Natalie sighed, "Sometimes he's like such an eager little boy."

Janette agreed. "But we all can make mistakes," she said as she took her long, black, lace gloves off and laid them over the back of one of Natalie's chairs.

Natalie looked at Janette, turned her head slightly to one side, and asked Janette, "Have we had this little talk before? I have this sense of déjà vu . . . ."

"Why, non. But of course not," Janette said. "But there are things you needed to know about Nick, and I must be the one to tell you these."

Natalie nodded, but she felt as though she were missing something, something about Nick.

As Janette droned on in an almost stentorian voice, like someone out of the old Roman Senate house – how do I know that – Natalie thought. Although she didn't give it much thought as she turned over in her bed. She did not remember getting into bed. She also had this vague feeling that she had forgotten something about Nick.

.

.

**Be My Valentine**

Janette looked up with surprise, "Welcome, Doctor. What brings you here; this is quite unusual for you. Come with me, we'll go to my office where we can talk. I assume this is serious."

"Yes, it is," Natalie replied, "and somewhat embarrassing. I need to ask you a question or two." Janette looked surprised but said nothing.

"I had dinner with Nick a few days ago, but I can't remember a thing. What I *do* remember – and this has only just come back to me - is that you stopped off to see me at my apartment a number of times. And each time, you talked to me about Nick, being a vampire, and how dangerous it is to work with him. Did you do this? Are you really trying to get me to stay away from Nick?"

"Mais non, Nicola' will run his own life. He does not need me for the justifying of it? But tell me about these visits. Did you feel groggy or sleepy later? Have you been thinking more than usual about vampires?"

Looking at Janette, Natalie nodded in surprise.

"Natalie, my apologies. I think I know what happened, and this has nothing to do with you. You are completely innocent in this. You have been duped, played, used, whatever the term is. You needn't worry about this. I will take care of. Try to forget it. However, you need to take some precautions to protect yourself while asleep. Let me give you a few ideas . . . ."

.

.

**An Epilogue**

LaCroix entered the Raven and walked over to Janette looking at her expectantly. Janette frowned. She turned to Miklos and told him that they would be in the office. She got down from the stool, reached up and grabbed LaCroix by his ear, and dragged him, painfully, off towards the back of the Raven. LaCroix was so surprise that he let her do this. Miklos looked at the both of them in amazement, but wisely did not say anything.

"You will *never* do such a thing again. What were you thinking!? You realize, don't you, that if Nicola' ever finds out about this, he – will – kill – you. Not try, he will keep going this time until he succeeds

"It's one thing to play Nicola's loves against him. To trick him into killing them, if you don't do it yourself, but to violate her mind – and it's a good one as you know – tcha! This is appalling, even for you. LaCroix, this is downright evil."

"And, what's more," Janette, with venom of her own dropping from he voice, "Using *me* to get to her. What games you wish to play with Nicola's mortal is between you and Nicola'. but you shall leave me out of it!" She was practically shouting at LaCroix.

"How did you know it was me?" LaCroix said.

"She is a resister. Who else could?" Her eyes narrowed, "Who else would? If you ever involve me in something like this again, I will make sure you live to regret it." Her eyes were narrowed to mere slits.

"Ha, you will think it clever and amusing in a short while," he said, taking no offence at her words or tone.

She walked right up to and slapped him in the face as hard as she could – and as a vampire she could slap rather hard. "Don't press me, LaCroix. Play your little games if you must, but remember, 'Hell hath no fury . . ." She turned and left the office and left him to his thoughts. He had the good graces to at least look embarrassed.


End file.
